


True Colors

by Ashen_Serpent



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Marius “Jäger” Streicher, Baked Goods, Baking, Friendship, Gen, Implied Elias “Blitz” Kötz/Julien “Rook” Nizan, Mention of other Rainbow Six Operators and Harry, Pride, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashen_Serpent/pseuds/Ashen_Serpent
Summary: When Jäger got a text from Bandit telling him to meet him in Hereford’s kitchen, he did not expect to be greeted by the ugliest cupcakes he had ever seen.





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month! This was fun to write and I really hope that you will enjoy it.

When Jäger got a text from Bandit telling him to meet him in Hereford’s kitchen, he did not expect to be greeted by the ugliest cupcakes he had ever seen.

They were lopsided and misshapen, and all were completely different sizes. Some looked like they’d had burnt pieces haphazardly hacked off of them and were slathered with icing to try and cover up the fix. Jäger guessed they were vanilla, although it was hard to tell. He was still trying to figure out exactly what joke Bandit was trying to pull when Bandit opened his mouth.

“What do you thing? They were the best I could do without giving Julian kidney failure.”

Jäger set his jaw and tried to find a nicer way to phrase his thoughts. “Are these supposed to be a sex joke? With ‘no romo’ having six and ‘just frien’ having nine, it feels kind of obvious.”

Bandit blinked and his eyes widened. He stared down at the cupcakes and held his head in his hands. “Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Goddamnit. I left out the ‘d’ specifically for the ace part. Why didn’t Julian tell me it might look like that? He was there when I did the icing!”

Jäger tilted his head with a smirk. “Probably because you filled his best shampoo with the most hideous orange glitter you could find that day before he was planning to go out with Elias.” He then frowned and held his chin between his thumb and index finger. “Why are the ‘no romo’ ones dark and light green, white, gray, and black while the ‘just frien’ ones are purple, white, gray, and black? Would it not make more sense if they were all the same color scheme?”

Bandit looked up from the cupcakes and leveled him with a blank stare. “Marius, what month is it?”

“June, obviously.”

“Other than that. What else is June?”

Jäger scowled and tried to think of what he was missing. He had remembered all recent birthdays as well as various holidays, having had a long call with his uncle on Father’s Day. Still, something was missing. Maybe it had to do with the words Bandit had scrawled in the icing? He knew he’d seen the color schemes before, he just couldn’t place where. Whatever they meant, the words themselves spelled out friendship, so that seemed like a reasonable guess. Unable to find any other answer, Jäger sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“June was the time when we became actual friends, right? After everyone got sick of our fighting?”

Bandit opened his mouth and closed it before nodding. “Okay, technically yes, June was after Harry made us go through quasi-couples’ therapy after everyone got sick of our shit. But that’s beside the point,” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “Marius, it’s Pride Month. You know, when people celebrate being queer. And you’re aro-ace...”

Jäger blinked and then swore. It felt like a gear had fallen into place. Right, Pride Month. No wonder he had seen the color schemes before, various flags decorated the entire base, especially where Rainbow operators tended to be found. People had been wearing gear, often made by various operators for those who didn’t feel comfortable buying it from stores in the nearby town. Hell, he’d even seen Thermite making fireworks that spelled out “flaming gay” for more than a couple of recruits. He felt kind of stupid for only just now getting it. Still, one question remained.

“Why did you make these for me? It is not like baking is easy for you.”

Bandit looked like he was about to either walk out of the kitchen or have an aneurysm. “Because I care, you idiot. I know growing up couldn’t have been easy for you and I want to show you the decency and support you likely never got when you really needed it. Besides, you’re a friend, and friends should do their best to try and help each other, even if they don’t fully understand the other’s perspective.”

He shoved the cupcake box towards Jäger and started for the door. “Now shut up and eat the damn cupcakes before I feel more feelings.” He left with a huff, although Jäger still saw the hesitant smile he tried to hide.

Jäger looked down at the box of cupcakes and picked it up. If they were anything like the rest of Bandit’s cooking, they would be mediocre at best. Everything other than the simplest dishes were to send someone to Doc’s office, or at the very least to the nearest trash can. Even still, Jäger appreciated the sentiment and went to take them back to his room, face lit up with his own small smile.


End file.
